


Вы позвонили на горячую линию по предотвращению самоубийств

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Inappropriate Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Декс работает на горячей линии по предотвращению самоубийств, и ему снова и снова звонят отцы, потерявшие свои семьи.





	Вы позвонили на горячую линию по предотвращению самоубийств

**Author's Note:**

> упоминания намерений самоубийств, ненормативная лексика, сломанный таймлайн, элементы гета

Декс зажимает бумажный пакет с парой бейглов под мышкой, перехватывает стаканчик кофе и протягивает руку охраннику. Отвратительнейший тип, но они как бы приятели.  
— В ночную? — улыбается тот, ощутимо сжав ладонь.  
— Ага, — Декс улыбается в ответ. — Остался кто?  
— Не, тот, новенький, ушел пару минут назад.  
— Надеюсь, за эту пару минут, что новичок решил скосить, чтобы успеть на автобус, никто не покончил с собой, — смеется Декс, получая ключи.  
Охранник как-то неуверенно ухмыляется и передергивает плечами. Но что с него взять — он тут просто выдает ключи да иногда пялится в мониторы.

Никого, можно зажечь настольную лампу и этим ограничиться. Декс щелкает выключателем и морщится: карандаши разбросаны кем-то с дневной, один еще и лежит на клавиатуре между буквами и цифрами. Успокоиться, как учил доктор. Досчитать до десяти. Убрать карандаши в стакан, стряхнуть крошки. Поправить монитор, поднять кресло и зафиксировать спинку, чтобы не гуляла. Еще щелчок — система грузится. Хорошо, что никто не позвонил сейчас. Декс бы не выдержал. Выдохнуть, сесть. В верхнем ящике — памятка с вопросами.

Он готов. Может, никто и не позвонит. Такие дежурства частенько случаются. Сиди себе и пялься на пустой рабочий стол. Тогда только и следить, чтобы свои таблетки вовремя выпить. Уже минус бейгл и кофе. Декс листает «Бейсбол Америки», свеженький номер, еще пахнет краской, когда раздается звонок.

— Здравствуйте, — чеканит он отлетающее от зубов приветствие, невидящим взглядом пялясь в опросник и отложив журнал, — вы позвонили на горячую линию по предотвращению самоубийств. Меня зовут Декс, как мне к вам обращаться?  
Долгое молчание, но слышно, как кто-то дышит в трубку. Звонит с улицы: ветер. Может быть затягивается.  
— Пит, — хрипит мужской голос.  
— Пит, отлично! Что произошло?  
Снова слишком долгое молчание. Похоже, он и правда курит. Пытается успокоиться? Подбирает слова?  
— Потерял семью. Жену и двух детей.  
— Это тяжело, — после некоторой паузы отвечает Декс, хотя не знает, как это на самом деле. — Огромная потеря, Пит…  
— Ага, поэтому я и думал… Просто… Я очухался в больнице, — паузы все длиннее, голос срывается. — И понял, что ничего не сделал и их больше нет. Я не понимаю, зачем мне… Что мне…  
— Пит, — твердо произносит Декс в гарнитуру. Он же типа знает, что делает, ему должны доверять, считать, что он по-настоящему поможет. И отключает запись звонка. Техника часто шалит. — Это понятная реакция. Ты слишком… А ты уже думал, как именно хочешь это сделать?  
Долгая пауза, снова затянулся и выдохнул. Где-то далеко слышно машины.  
— Да, Декс, да. Знаю, как стрелять, чтобы точно мозги вынесло, и все, — ровно, спокойно, уверенно.  
— Даже оружие есть? — Декс пытается скрыть заинтересованность в голосе, ерзает по креслу, садясь удобнее.  
— Да, макаров, из Афганистана притащил, — как-то буднично отвечает этот Пит.  
— Служил? Я тоже. Так зачем убивать себя? Что случилось? Автоавария?  
— Нет. — Снова долгая пауза. — Перестрелка в Центральном парке, попали под перекрестный огонь. Глупо и случайно.  
Это Дексу начинает нравиться. Это интересно! Пит где-то на улице снова закуривает: чиркает зажигалка, затяжка… Да не хочет он умирать. Совсем не хочет.  
— А известно, кто стрелял?  
— Да.  
— Так у тебя есть макаров, Пит, — смеется Декс. — Ты правда хочешь вынести себе мозги? Это ты всегда успеешь! Что говорит полиция?  
— Ничего.  
— Так разберись сам! Господи, Пит! Они убили твоих жену и детей! Они достойны жить?  
— Нет… Нет, не достойны…  
— Во-о-от, — тянет Декс. — Пит, мой тебе совет, брат по оружию, ты же знаешь, что делать? И ты знаешь, кто это? Так действуй!  
— Да, пожалуй, да, спасибо, Декс…

Он вешает трубку. Декс стягивает гарнитуру на шею и смеется в голос. Так просто!  
До конца смены звонков нет, так что он даже заваривает кофе, доедает второй бейгл и полтора раза прочитывает журнал. Декс давно понял, что если человек хочет покончить с собой, то в этом обязательно кто-то виноват: родители или кто-то их замещающий, партнеры, бизнес-партнеры, мудаки-командиры… Зачем убивать себя, если можно заставить страдать того, кто за это в ответе? Причинить настоящую — понятную — физическую боль тому, кто нанес тебе другую. Это честно. Странно, что не все считают так же.

Декс бы и забыл про этот звонок, один из сотен, если бы через несколько месяцев в газете, которые он складывает аккуратными стопками на кухне, на первой полосе не разбирали дело «Карателя». Ветеран, потерявший всю семью в перестрелке. Отдельные детальки вызывают улыбку. Даже ствол тот же. Пит, который зачем-то позвонил на горячую линию, который совсем и не Пит. Он точно не собирался умирать ни в ту ночь, ни позже. А кто вообще будет звонить? Тот, кто не уверен. Кто уверен — тянет спусковой крючок, ну, или что он там задумал. Этот «Пит» не хотел умирать. Он хотел мстить, наказывать, отвечать болью на боль. Декс подливает кофе и садится у окна дочитать статью в газете до самого конца. Да, черт возьми, этот долбанный «Каратель» хотел себя убить, но не стал!

***

Декс остается работать здесь. Здороваться с тупым охранником, засматриваться на ту рыжую красотку, Джули, что ему все чаще и чаще улыбается. Теперь он захватывает бейгл и кофе на ее долю тоже. Она обычно в дневную. Это и понятно: от офиса не очень приятно ехать ночью и ранним утром. Декс ее даже провожает, и она однажды предлагает подняться.

Следующем утром он дежурит без нее. Творится что-то страшное: охранник зовет к телеку. Очередное дерьмо над Манхеттеном. И в какой-то момент охранник рассыпается пеплом. Просто словно он из него и был сделан. Декс не понимает. Бежит в офис: все исчезли. Звонит ей… Джули уже в пути на работу, бежит. Она тоже ничего не понимает, но считает, что нужна там… Дексу очень редко было по-настоящему страшно, почти никогда, но теперь, смотря прямой эфир, он боится, как в 2001-ом году. Второй раз в жизни. Может быть, доктора ошибались? Через какое-то время звонки текут лавиной. Чаще от тех, у кого на руках рассыпались в пепел родные. Декс даже идет по списку и советует то, что положено. Просто он не понимает, кто виноват и что делать, к кому их посылать? И кто вообще выжил из тех, кто может за это ответить?

Они третьи сутки в офисе. Очередной новичок тоже жив, варит кофе, мажет на хлеб масло и разносит операторам. По сменам работать сложно: звонки круглосуточно, но вот вроде бы поток идет на убыль. Иногда даже выходит поспать. Декс очень мало спит. Он смотрит на Джули, и она так самоотвержена в спасении самоубийц, потерявших кого-то, что и он хочет работать на максимуме, чтобы она в нем не разочаровалась…

Наверное, задремал: звонок заставляет проснуться.  
— Здравствуйте, вы позвонили на горячую линию по предотвращению самоубийств. Меня зовут Декс, как мне к вам обращаться?  
— Клинт.  
— Клинт, что случилось? — Декс трет глаза и садится чуть выше.  
— Моя семья… исчезла…  
— Понимаю, Клинт, понимаю… Вы не одиноки в своей трагедии… Но… это… — Декс смотрит, что остальные операторы дремлют, только охранник возится с кофеваркой. — Это же ведь нечестно, да?  
— Это пиздец как нечестно, — выдыхает мужик где-то очень далеко. — Я бы умер три тысячи раз вместо них…  
— Я вас понимаю, Клинт… Но это сейчас не выход… Это не вернет вашу семью. — И тут Декса осеняет впервые за все эти дни с начала трагедии, вырубает запись: — но ведь много подонков не исчезло…  
— Да. Мрази выжили, а моя семья — нет… — позвонивший начинает злиться: слышно по голосу, хоть и держится.  
— Они недостойны, — спокойно замечает Декс. — Ваша семья всегда будет в вашем сердце… Да и, знаете, можно сделать татуировку в память о них, чтобы всегда ее видеть и не бояться вдруг забыть.  
— Татуировку?  
— Да! У нас в армии многие били, чтобы в самый трудный час точно не забыть, знаете, Клинт, как надпись ручкой на ладони, что надо после школы захватить молока и хлеба?  
— Не знаю, но вроде бы понял…  
— Вы служили?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Ну вы знаете тех, кто меньше достоин жизни, чем ваша почившая семья?  
— Конечно. Но это буду не тот я, семейный, кто сможет это сделать.  
— Так это и так уже не вы, — уверенно и ровно произносит Декс, сдерживая улыбку. — Того Клинта больше нет. Все, его даже не надо убивать: он и так умер вместе с семьей. Что у вас осталось?  
— Ярость… Боль… Ярость… — после долгой паузы произносит тот. Абсолютно без эмоций.  
— Используйте их. В мире слишком много тех, кто выжил, хоть и должен бы умереть. Вместо вашей семьи. А вы уже изменились. Это не прошлый вы! Если вам так не кажется — поменяйте то, что видите в зеркале…  
— Спасибо, Декс, — решительно, бескомпромиссно.  
— Звоните, если что, Клинт.

Вызов завершается, и Декс стягивает гарнитуру. На плечо опускается чья-то ладонь, он вздрагивает и разворачивается на кресле.  
— Принесла тебе кофе, — улыбается Джули, протягивая кружку. — Ну как?  
— Еще одного отговорил, — улыбается в ответ Декс.


End file.
